Roots
by a2agenesgirl
Summary: Janet is struggling to cope after Brad's death and realises how much she misses Frank. Will she manage to contact the Transylvanian's again and will she find what she's looking for? Post-RHPS, ST and ROTOQ
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! Someone asked me ages ago if I would consider writing another RHPS fanfic, and I've finally had an idea of how to write their idea. Thanks for everyone's support for my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review x**_

I opened the door to a bitter, biting November wind and the remnants of last night's frost dusting the ground. Pulling my coat tighter around me and adjusting my hemline, I locked my door and turned to begin what had become my daily journey. Even in the summertime, I soon learned that it was best to leave before sunrise to avoid the neighbours' glares; not many people want to live next door to a harlot. And the glares started long before that…

I listened to the silence being broken by the sound of my heels echoing down the cold, suburban street. Some days I feel like the heels empower me – I feel seductive and in control, the way Frank was in his heels. Other days, I feel like the noise gives me away and the echo reminds of how hollow my life has become. But I live in hope, because of this daily journey.

Walking the country roads, I barely take in the scenery around me anymore. Each step is embossed into my mind and my heart explains why my brain does not deserve more sleep. My arms ached with the weight of the bag I was carrying containing my supplies for the day: minimal food, my hip flask, some extra layers, 80 cigarettes, my little black book and a blanket to sit on. I lost count long ago of how many days in a row I took this journey, but the aching never subsided.

I arrived at the same empty field I saw every day and set up camp. The disappointment seemed to diminish as time went on, but the pang in my chest and the hole in my heart only seemed to grow. I approached the gate, the rusty sign still hanging the way it was that fateful night many moons ago, and shivered as it groaned under its own weight, swinging open and inviting me in. It was one of the rare mornings where my heels did not sink into the grass which meant I could omit their cleaning from my night. I tottered over the frozen mud and lay down a blanket no more than 40 feet from the gate, emptying my bag and kneeling awkwardly facing where the manor used to be; the manor which began my story - and my downfall.

The sun rose shortly after my arrival, and I gave a toast to the day from my hip flask, praying to no-one in particular that my luck would soon change. I lit a cigarette and hoisted myself from the blanket and staggered over to where the house should have stood. I paced the perimeter, where the scorch marks on the grass were still visible, and closed my eyes.

_A flash of his eyes, his painted lips, his hands… his voice in my ear… his taste… _

I felt the smile creep onto me as one hand felt my heart begin to race. But I opened my eyes and the images fell away from me, leaving me in the same empty field. Frank's death only hit me once Brad had gone: I had convinced myself that I had chosen Brad but once I was left on my own, the absence of Frank felt like losing a limb. I had loved Brad, there was no doubt of that, but I loved the security more than I wanted him. Frank was danger to me, excitement… lust. Maybe it was because I had given myself to him, but I fell head over heels for him. He was everything Brad has failed to be to me. His death, I eventually realised, shattered the future I had planned for us the first time he kissed me.

As the sun set again, I gathered my things and began the long route home, draining the dregs from my flask, smoking the first cigarette of my last pack of cigarettes and singing to the moonlight.


	2. Home

_**Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up! It's a bit longer to make up for it though. Thanks to my first reviewer, really made my day, and thanks to all of you who have decided to keep reading. Please continue to read and please, PLEASE review as it makes me incredibly happy and inspires me to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter x**_

The winter passed in much the same fashion and my obsession soon developed into a much scarier desperation. As the nights grew warmer, I began to camp out in my tent to ensure that I didn't miss the return of the house, only returning home when my supplies were dwindling and when I needed to work. Before long, it had been 2 years since my first journey back to that field and it began taking its toll. I couldn't concentrate when I was with clients and I wasn't performing as well as I could be – I lost a couple of regulars, but I was still more than good enough for most.

I didn't give up. Although I was getting older and I was constantly exhausted from my travels, I always made sure that I looked my best. Okay, so the concealer under my eyes had to be thicker now to hide the bags, but I looked beautiful every day because I knew that any day could be the one that I found my way back to him.

The day started as any other: I awoke in darkness and packed my overnight bag, heading out into the humid morning haze. About a mile into my journey, the dawn was upon me, the sunshine bearing down, making the clips on my suspenders glint just below my skirt hemline. I was glad that the warner nights meant less blankets needed to be packed, but I still sweltered under the weight of the physical representation of my alcoholism, ever growing as my time alone did.

I arrived and set up camp as per usual and searched the grounds for a sign that they had returned and I had missed them, finding nothing. I lay on the blanket and took out my compact mirror and makeup to see what the heat had done to me. I touched up my eye makeup and checked my lipstick. The woman in the mirror smiled back at me, knowing that Frank would be proud of what I had become. And that was the reason why I could cope with being ostracised by my community, why I could take the glares: because I was making Frank proud.

As the sun went down and the light faded, I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body weak. I climbed inside my tent, shielding me from the wind but not from the cold, and gave in to sleep. I had the same dream as I had every night…

_ A flash of his eyes, his painted lips, his hands… his voice in my ear… his taste… _

I was awoken slowly from my slumber by a rumbling from outside the tent. It grew louder as I came to my senses. My eyes began to sting from the dusty smoke seeping through the thin material of my cove. I felt around the blanket frantically to find my flashlight and cigarettes and, when my fingertips found what I was looking for, I scrambled from the tent like a hound chasing meat. I lit a cigarette and stumbled through the smog, transfixed on what had appeared on the field before me. My eyes wide in disbelief, watering from the dust still, I felt my heart pounding through my aching chest and the goose bumps grew as I drew closer, crawling over my entire body.

Fear was soon overtaken by elation as I realised that my dream had come true, and an excited, snide grin crept across my face. The smoke cleared, and I felt as if I was flying. I pulled out my compact mirror and wiped the black smudges under my eyes. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, mainly to see if the house was still there when I opened them again. It towered over me, exactly how I remembered it and a sensation overwhelmed my body, not dissimilar to the sensation of falling for Frank. I set towards the door and reached for the bell, but my arm raised and froze in mid-air.

What was my plan now? All of this time spent to get here and now I had no idea what to do. Frank was killed. I saw it happen. I saw his body, limp and lifeless, floating in the pool we had frolicked in only moments before, where Frank had been so alive and vibrant… and then he was gone. After spending his last seconds running scared, childlike and so alone, he suffered his indignity.

And now, who did I expect to see? Riff Raff was the most likely pilot and the man who killed Frank. If I wasn't so tired of feeling, I would have wanted my revenge but grief had drained my body of everything. My body shook violently as tears cascaded down my cheeks, so angry with myself for being so foolish. I ran back to my tent.

Again, I cleaned the smudged makeup from my face and composed myself once more in the safety of my tent. Was I really going to give up now? Standing at that door had made me feel like the old Janet; scared, helpless and naïve, but I was not that person anymore, because of what had occurred on that fateful night now so long ago.

I clambered out of the tent once more, straightened my clothes and strode towards the house again, allowing my heels to bend my legs to move my hips. I held my head high and vowed that this time, I would do it. I faltered as I drew nearer, but Frank's voice echoing around in my head pushed me onward. Before I reached the door – about 15 metres away, standing on the gravelled walkway – I stood and looked up at the building in awe. I noticed that the flag was still intact which made me smile and gave me an indiscriminate sense of hope.

As I began to walk forward again, the sound of the door creaking open stopped me in my tracks. I hid my apprehension with a smile and it only grew as I saw a pale-faced, thin-haired blonde man scowling and squinting in the darkness. He moved just enough so that the moonlight shone over his face, highlighting the shadows in the creases of disbelief in his expression. And then, realisation and recognition flashed in his eyes, weary from, I expect, from the long journey.

He, like me, tried to suppress his emotions from view. He turned away from me, the moonlight then falling harshly on the slouch in his back, and headed back into the house, leaving the door ajar. A silent invitation for me to enter, I assumed correctly, which I accepted. The door closed, and I was home.


	3. Reunion

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the support so far, it's been really overwhelming! Hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing :) x**_

I crept through the doorway, as apprehensively as the first time I had and, similarly, I turned as I heard the door slam to see Riff Raff behind it. I stood with hand on hip, waiting for his approval of my new look as I saw his eyes trace my figure. He hurried towards me, then took a few steps back, taking the last few slowly instead. My eyes drilled into his as he crept around me. I felt his hand run down the back of my arm as he glided in front of me once again.

"You… didn't flinch… this time…" Riff Raff whispered hoarsely, his voice rougher than our last encounter. He seemed more haggard as well: his eyes bloodshot and crazed, his stoop more pronounced and his clothes more torn.

"Well, as you can see, I've changed quite a bit," I smirked.

"Yes, well…. I suppose it's a…. an improvement." The smallest of grins flashed across his face for a split second and then disappeared into the darkness. "So…. What do I owe this… pleasure?" His voice cracked on his final word, but I ignored it.

"Well, you see, Riff Raff, I just…." And then my voice cracked. My face felt heavy and unable to smile any longer, but the answer to his question suddenly became crystal clear. "… wondered what you had done with the body."

"Which one?" Manic laughter erupted from him, and I did well to hide my fear. "Wow, Janet, you certainly have… matured." The phantom grin returned. "Of course, Janet, the body is still here… It has been preserved so you are welcome to... pay your respects."

He scuttled out of the room, the sound of his shuffling soon entwined with the clicking of my heels on the hardwood floors as I followed him through the all-too-familiar house. I took no notice of the surroundings to see if they had changed: my vision had tunnelled, focused on seeing Frank again. It felt like I had walked for miles as Riff Raff led me through parts of the house I had never seen, climbing flights of stairs as my feet began to grow even heavier. I noticed as I looked down that the stairs were inch-deep in dust; Riff Raff the handyman had obviously found something that had distracted him from his duties.

We reached a long corridor which ended in a spiral staircase, leading further down than the stairs we had climbed. I felt the temperature plummet as we reached the large oak doors at the bottom. Riff Raff leant into the doors with his back, heaving them open and, after lighting some candles, we both proceeded into the tomb.

"He's around here somewhere…" Riff Raff said unenthusiastically.

As I watched him walk away, I realised that in the centre of the room, surrounded by large, ominous candlesticks, was a black, ornate casket, engraved with flowers and a simple message: _My Love. _I looked up to question Riff Raff. I lifted the lid and began to speak – "But he's right h…" – but the body under the casket was indeed a surprise to say the least.

Riff Raff spun on his heels, but he was too late to stop me seeing. "Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed in a primal scream. I looked down, my gaze transfixed. The mass of auburn curls, the maid's outfit, the deep red lipstick and now paler face….

"Magenta? Riff Raff, I'm so sorry…" My face softened with sadness. I looked up and went to put my arm around him but then thought better of it. Riff Raff mumbled an acknowledgement of my sympathy. "But… how did it…?" I paused as I pulled back the sheets covering her lower body and my question was answered. Her dress was stained with blood and a small slash had been sewn up crudely.

"How have you been coping without her, Riff Raff?"

"Oh, Janet, you are still so naïve," Riff Raff chuckled sinisterly as he walked to the open casket. He let his hand travel up her body, his eyes widening and his lips moistening. "She still serves the same purpose in death. Don't you, Magenta?" His voice raised and his hands began to shake violently. "DON'T YOU, YOU SLUT!" There was a loud crack as his hand connected with her cheek and her neck snapped to one side. I was frozen as the only sound was his heavy, exhausted lungs. The madness soon faded and he burst into tears, apologising to the still peaceful corpse. He composed himself after a few minutes and closed the coffin. "Frank is this way," he said quickly and hurried into one of the room's alcoves.

Another black coffin was visible and was wheeled out by Riff Raff to the centre of the room. There was a glass section on the ceiling, letting in a small spotlight over the hollow box. Riff Raff gave a slight nod and headed towards Magenta's coffin, I presumed, again correctly, that he was going to finish what they had started moments earlier; at least they were hidden by a section of wall, but I could still here his excited breaths and the movement of clothing…

I opened the casket with my eyes shut tight. I opened them slowly, looking straight ahead, then slowly lowering them. My hand flew to my mouth to stifle the involuntary scream and my legs gave way. I lowered myself onto a nearby chair, my whole body shaking with sobs as I looked down at Frank's body. Nothing could have prepared me for this moment; nothing could have prepared me for seeing him like this.


	4. Paying Respects

_**Hey everyone! SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter will make you forgive me. Please keep reading and reviewing! And thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far and given me some lovely reviews, especially RegularFrankieFan (sorry, I can't reply to your reviews because you don't have an account)**_

The pulled the blankets back which covered his body and my sobbing intensified again; he looked the same as when he had died – the same clothes he had worn for the floorshow and the same smudged makeup, streaked across the contours of his lifeless expression. I could still see hints of the abrasions caused by his fall into the pool and his twisted elbow indicated an awkward fall onto the pool edge. The wound looked as if it has been crudely stitched, with minimal attempts to cover or close it completely.

I wondered how long he must have lay there, alone, cast aside for a more easily lovable Magenta. Her body was the centrepiece of the tomb, worshipped and simultaneously desecrated by her brother and lover. Her makeup was fresh and her clothes were Transylvanian-standard clean. She looked as if she could wake from a peaceful slumber at any time.

But as I looked down at a man once so full of life, my heart crumbled as now I could only see him in death, as a frightened child trying desperately to escape his fate. The master had become imprisoned within his own playground, locked away and disregarded by his servant.

As I stepped back, I noticed that the casket had been fitted with a glass pane on one side which was now reflecting some of the light from the candles. I bent down slowly, balanced on my grass and mud-stained heels and pressed a shaking hand against the cold pane. Frank's profile was striking, highlighted softly by the subtle glow of candlelight. His skin seemed to sparkle; an angelic glow around his figure gave him the spotlight he always wanted.

I reached for a nearby candle and lowered it to Frank's broad shoulders to see the mark that had caught my eye more clearly. There was a discolouration at the top of his back which was spread like a rash over his shoulders and necks. It looked like a reaction to the laser beam which had stolen him from me and had branded him forever.

I heard a familiar shuffling sound behind me which told me of Riff Raff's return. I stood and turned to see him peering from behind one of the room's central pillars.

"Why hasn't his wound been dressed properly? And why hasn't he been washed and changed?" I said briskly, taking Riff Raff somewhat by surprise.

"Well, he isn't going anywhere…" he let out a loud, maniacal laugh with echoed around the room with an overwhelming force long after it had subsided.

"How dare you, how dare you!" I yelled. "He deserves some respect, some dignity in death! And after all he's given you…"

"What he's given me? You mean the bruises? The scars across my back from his whip when I failed to meet his standards? You seem to forget, Janet Weiss, you were here for one evening. You did not know Frank and he did not want to know you." As if by instinct, I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to one side, but he did not raise his hands to it. Riff Raff gave a low cackle. "There are some medical supplies in that cabinet and there are some flannels by the sink. I shall be in the lab when you are finished."

He shuffled away once more and I jumped as the door slammed behind him. I looked down and realised that the sharp pain in my palms were in fact my own nails, so I loosened my fists and took a deep breath. I grabbed a medical box from the cabinet Riff Raff had motioned towards and filled a bowl with lukewarm water and took a flannel and a towel. I perched on the chair near the coffin and set to work.

There was not much I could do with the wound and so I decided to wrap it with the dregs of bandages I had found. It was not feasible for me to wash Frank on my own, and so I settled for wiping away his makeup. I couldn't help but smile as my fingers occasionally brushed against his skin, so soft as if the makeup had preserved the beauty underneath. I patted his face dry with the towel, careful not to be too abrasive and looked down at my work. He looked even more youthful in his bare skin, and, if possible, more beautiful.

I stood after a while and bent down, kissing his forehead gently. I extinguished the candles and left the room in darkness, closing the door on my beloved and hoping that this would not be the last time I could visit.

When I reached the lab, Riff Raff did not acknowledge my presence but he knew I had arrived as he began to hastily clear away some of his possessions, trying to look busy I suspected. The layout of the room has changed slightly, the most noticeable change being a large workstation in the centre of the room, surrounded by smaller furniture to accommodate to the immense amount of paperwork.

"So, what are you working on? Some of Frank's plans?" I said slightly too loudly.

Riff Raff scowled at me and stopped rustling his papers. "Frank's plans? These are MY plans." He started pacing towards me, staring into my eyes intently. "They were all MY plans. You really think someone like…. Him… would be able to create life itself? Create a human being? You really are deluded! You want to know about Frank? I'll tell you about Frank!"


	5. Past Lives

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the continued support and all the lovely reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short is essentially a filler but I've tried to incorporate an explanation for some of the elements/references to ROTOQ. Hope you still enjoy it.**_

I sat virtually in silence as Riff Raff screamed and ranted about the "real" Frank. His anger only grew as he continued, becoming more and more animated until his limbs were acting as separate beings from his body. His eyes widened and one began to twitch and the veins in his bare temple began to visibly pulse.

He told me of how he had toiled endlessly to meet Frank's ridiculous demands for a man, and the vicious beatings he had suffered when Eddie turned against him, even showing off the scars to prove it. He was made to watch as Frank soaked up the glory at his celebrations for something he didn't even understand, forced to the side lines until something went wrong. Frank could hate him one day and then seduce him the next. But Riff Raff couldn't say anything, because Frank was Transexual royalty – his mother was the Queen; he was untouchable.

After what seemed like an age, Riff Raff's voice cracked and he calmed. He collapsed back into his chair behind the desk and continued to work, as if he had never been disturbed. I walked slowly over to his desk, trying to piece together something to say, but failing.

"How much do you remember, Janet?" he said calmly.

"I didn't remember a whole lot at first. But it came back to me gradually… although, I still feel like I'm missing something…" I paused as the cogs in my brain began to whir. "I met her, didn't I? The Queen. And…" I gasped loudly. "Sonny."

I burst into tears as his face became clear in my mind's eye. My son, our son.

"I remember now… He, he kissed me. Kissed me, just like Frank had." I sighed. "How is he?"

Riff Raff stopped writing but did not look up from his work. "Fine. You can tell that he's Frank's. That's why I stay well away. Any redeeming qualities have been bred out. But the people of Transylvania seem happy enough having him as a… King." He spat the last word vehemently. "You must be… so proud."

I closed my eyes, trying to stop my head spinning. I remembered them telling me that I had been so out of it that I didn't even remember giving birth to him. But that didn't explain everything…

"Why can't I remember how I got home that day? We were at the house, then we were in Transylvania and then… nothing."

"You got quite hysterical, Janet, and I'm afraid we had to give you something to calm you down. We then decided it would be best for everyone for you to return home. And don't look at me like that! All that would come out of you being a mother to Sonny would be another Furter… and that's all we need."

"So, he doesn't want to see me then?"

Riff Raff simply laughed and returned to his work. After a while, he looked up and realised from my expression that I was somewhere between anger and despair. "He's old enough not to need a mother now. You're a bit late, I'm afraid." He then proceeded to guffaw, banging his hands on the desk and gasping for breath.

My face was straight. "It wasn't that funny." I turned and walked away but his next question stopped me in my tracks.

"How's Brad?"

I spun on my heels, a sudden surge of indiscriminate anger rising through me.

"Dead."

And then it was my turn to explain. He listened calmly but I knew he understood how shocked someone from Earth should be. I told him about our experience with Denton TV and how our marriage had fell apart – although he seemed more shocked that we'd even made it to the church. I told him about I had turned to drink and prostitution to try to get the feeling that Frank had given me back while Brad had turned to go-go dancing.

I squeezed my eyes shut: I could see Brad falling, trying desperately to grasp the trapeze… and then he was falling. Thud.

"I'm sorry... for your loss." Riff Raff mumbled, in the same uncomfortable tone that he used when "consoling" Dr Scott for the loss of Eddie. I walked around his desk, glancing over his work just for something to do. "You won't understand any of it," Riff Raff snarled in his usual deadpan way. I simply laughed, and he sort of chuckled, in a socially awkward kind of way, probably as surprised as I was at the sentiment.

I walked away from him and, yet again, he called after me. "You can stay in the guest room. I'm sure you remember the way."

I turned and allowed him to see a grateful smile. "Thank you, Riff Raff." His face twitched as he tried to smile. But I smiled all of the way up the numerous staircases and fell asleep in the same way. A few more moments like the laugh we had half-shared and maybe I could get what I went there for. And that night, I had wonderful, vivid dreams, so tangible that I could feel where he touched me even in waking. I was ready for the next reunion.


	6. Closer

_**Hey everyone! Feels like it's been ages since I updated. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I honestly really appreciate all of the support I've had for this and all my other fanfics. This chapter is a bit longer than usual – I got a bit carried away! – but this was probably my favourite to write so far. Also, sorry for typos. I realised there were some in previous chapters, and I'm so tired so this chapter could have some. I'm a bit lazy when it comes it proof reading! Please read and review! I love getting feedback, plus I won't upload a new chapter until I have at least one review for the latest instalment. Right, I'm going to stop rambling now – ENJOY!**_

Riff Raff kindly allowed me to stay another few days at the manor which allowed me to spend some much needed time with Frank. I visited him at least twice a day, mostly for solace but partly to escape Riff Raff's monotone ramblings for a while. Each and every time I looked at him, the more my heart ached and my determination to bring him back only grew stronger.

Of course, part of me knew that our reunion could never live up to the expectations I had. From everything that I had seen, everything I had been told, it seemed unlikely that Frank was incapable of monogamous love. And, even if this was possible, surely Frank would fall for a Transylvanian, who could truly understand him. But maybe he would see that I had changed, see that I could love him for who he was. Even if I couldn't have him all to myself… a little piece of Frank is better than none.

I suppose, looking back, I was searching for approval. If Frank accepted my advances, or even my friendship, I would have had at least someone in this world that didn't see me as an 'undesirable' or a lost soul (at best). I would have had someone who wasn't ashamed of me. I would have had someone who saw me as free and liberated, not trapped in a life of squalor.

After my daily morning visit to the tomb, I'd have breakfast with Riff Raff if he hadn't begun working and if I could find him. It was a mostly silent, awkward affair with neither of us knowing what to talk about, but we had the occasional laugh and anecdote. As a way of saying thank you for accommodating me, I offered my cleaning services. I also offered my…other services, but Riff Raff was none-to-pleased with this attempt at humour. I didn't bring it up again. So, after breakfast, I would collect my cleaning equipment – it began to dwindle quickly so I brought some more resources from home as well as some more suitable clothes – and find a new room to work my magic on.

Because of the size of the house, most of the rooms were never used, and even fewer were used now that it was only Riff Raff (I assumed), so I had my work cut out. I had never appreciated my mother teaching me how to be the perfect housewife as much as I did when I was cleaning that house. I remember watching my mother clean as she passed on her tips and tricks, drumming it into me how important it all was to find and, more importantly, keep a good husband. Well, it hadn't worked, but I guess there were more pressing issues than having a clean oven in my marriage.

I lost touch with my parents a long time ago, or what seemed like an age ago. It was never the same between us since the fiasco at DTV – to this day I do not know what happened after we left the studio. They hated my drinking, they hated the way I dressed, I had failed as a wife and all of their friends were talking about it. We both agreed that a clean amputation of me from the family would be easier for everyone. They were ashamed of me; after all, it all comes back to the parents. Looking back, they never had approved of many things I had done; I was never quite good enough. If I had realised that sooner, I wouldn't have wasted so many years exhausting myself by trying to be perfect.

After a few days in the house, I decided to tackle one of the larger bedrooms. After doing some general tidying and vacuuming, I realised that the dirt on the window was actually blocking some of the natural light in the room. I debated for a while whether I had the energy to clean the impressive bay window and decided that it would be a good way to work up an appetite before lunch. I collected some ladders from the cupboard I had claimed as a store closet and quickly set to work. It was hard work but I enjoyed the view of the grounds as I worked. Riff Raff had decided to spend some time in the grounds that day and watching him raking leaves made me feel a bit better about cleaning: at least I wasn't the only one working hard. He looked up at the window and I raised my hand, my arms aching too much from my labour to give a definite wave. He stopped what he was doing momentarily and attempted to return the gesture, although his smile just made him look like he was in pain. I gave a small chuckle as he turned his back to me and tended to the leaves again. He seemed to be warming up to me at least.

I finished cleaning the windows and found I still had a little bit of energy left. I decided to focus my efforts near the window just so I could watch Riff Raff work: for someone of such a frail frame, he sure could work hard. Before long, however, he was out of my line of sight. I stopped for a drink and came to the conclusion that I would have to eat soon. I climbed the ladders again and cleaned the tops of the curtain poles while almost choking on the sheer amount of dust. As I was climbing down, ready for food, I noticed Riff Raff's figure coming back into view in the distance. I smiled and was ready to wave again but I soon realised that something was wrong. He seemed to be limping and, as he approached, I realised that there was blood on his arm. I jumped from the ladder and ran as fast as I could down the few flights of stairs. I managed to meet him just outside the entrance.

"Riff….Raff….what….happened?" I panted heavily, my eyes wide with panic. I bent over, clutching my side. I hadn't run like that in a long time.

Riff Raff seemed a bit bewildered by my sudden appearance and my concern. "The dog. It bit me."

We walked inside. "Right," I said once I had my breath back, "I'll get the first aid kit, go and wait in the kitchen. He tried to argue but I ignored him. He sighed loudly and mumbled something under his breath but complied. I came back and he was sat, blankly staring into space. "Okay, I need to wash the wound and dress it, and hopefully it should heal." It hadn't taken long for it to stop bleeding and, on closer inspection, there was a deceptive amount of blood for the size of the wound.

"It's fine, just cover it up," he grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, it'll get infected. You should really get it checked by a doctor, you might need some antibiotics or something. But hopefully it will heal on its own." Riff Raff wasn't happy but the thought of me looking after him was less terrifying than seeing a doctor. "Okay, this is going to sting when I wash it and it's going to be sore."

He flinched as the water hit the wound and I could've sworn I heard a whimper when I began to extract the dirt. I bandaged the wound - another skill my mother had taught me – and Riff Raff was clearly relieved that the process was over.

"Right, now your leg."

"What?"

"You were limping. Let me have a look at your leg." He simply stared at me, his eyes telling me that I could go to hell. He folded his arms and scowled like a petulant child. "Oh, for God's sake…" There were only a few scratches on his leg, but I cleaned it and covered it all the same. "That's it. I'm going to have to check your arm every day. If it doesn't heal, you're going to have to go a doctor's."

He said nothing, obviously sulking because of the whole ordeal. I sighed and turned to leave.

"Thanks, Janet. Lunch will be ready soon."

"You're welcome, Riff Raff. Don't scare me like that ever again."

I heard a chuckle from behind me so uncharacteristic of Riff Raff I had to turn to make sure it was coming from him. Our friendship had begun as a ploy to bring Frank back but somewhere along the line, the laughter had become less of a chore and the awkward silences were simply silence. Lighting a cigarette and waiting for lunch that day, I realised that Riff Raff was a friend, perhaps the only friend I had in this world and, for some reason, that made everything seem a bit brighter.


	7. A Decision

_**Hey everyone! Uploading this chapter a bit quicker than usual, mainly because I wanted to get this one out if the way. Thanks for all the support so far, I am genuinely chuffed to bits. Please, please, PLEASE review though! I've had some lovely conversations with those of you who have reviewed and the feedback always spurs me on. I love to hear what you guys think, and I do reply to all signed reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Although our lunch consisted of a humble sandwich, Riff Raff insisted, as he had every day, that we use the dining room and have a civilised meal. The table was always fully set and I had to let Riff Raff bring everything in from the kitchen and serve me. I sat awkwardly at the table as his injury made him fumble repeatedly and curse under his breath. I had tried to reason with him to let me help, just this once, many times, but eventually he blurted out, "I AM A BUTLER, ALLOW ME TO BUTTLE!" and I simply laughed, held my hands up sarcastically and bit my tongue until he was ready to eat.

I sincerely thanked him for his work and we raised a glass before devouring our food in silence. It was partly due to the fact that we were both incredibly hungry but mostly because we were trying to avoid the elephant on the room. To try to break the tension, I complimented his sandwich-making skills but I think my enthusiasm came across slightly sarcastic and the tension grew to suffocating levels.

Riff Raff sighed and I felt his eyes burning into me as I tried to find anything else in the room to focus my attention on. "There's something you want to ask me, Janet, isn't there?" It was a question but, as per usual, there was no upwards inflection.

I made myself look at him. "Yes." My expression was blank but the quiver in my voice gave me away. "But please don't make me ask."

"Even after everything I told you? Even after everything he did, you still want him back?"

I smiled. "Hey! You talked about Frank without getting angry!" I started to laugh but soon realised my attempt at lightening the mood was more misjudged than my attempt to help Riff Raff with his 'buttling': I saw that his knuckles were white from gripping the table and his eye had begun to twitch. "I can't help it. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry about what he did to you, but I still feel the same."

"He won't change, you know."

"I know. It terrifies me that I can love someone who can be so cruel, but that's… that's why I need to do this, Riff Raff. And you're the only person who can help me. Can you help me?"

He sighed again. "I can. I think I know how to bring him back to life, as he was."

"Really? We can have the old Frank back? Oh, Riff Raff, thank you, thank you, tha-"

"WAIT! What about me? I killed him – surely you realise that means I don't want him alive? And, don't you think he'll want revenge on his killer?"

"Maybe he'll be grateful that you changed your mind?" Riff Raff raised an eyebrow; even I knew that that was never going to happen. I stood up and knelt next to him at the opposite side of the table. "Riff Raff," I placed a hand on his knee which made him flinch but he did nothing, "I will not let him hurt you. You've been so good to me… We can stand up to him together. And, hey, he seemed pretty scared of you when you had that laser pointed at him, so maybe he'll show you a bit more respect this time around."

I could see him turning it over in his head – he was actually listening to me. "Well, it has been a bit dull around here lately… and I suppose it would be a good way to show you my gratitude."

"Gratitude?"

"Yes, well… it's been nice having someone here. Like a friend."

I couldn't help but smile – sentiment always made him so uncomfortable. "So, you'll do it?"

"I'll have a look over my work again, and I'll need to check the body to see if we're going to need any… spare parts. But, yes. I'll try."

I opened my mouth to scream, but Riff Raff had his eyebrows again so I felt it best if I contained myself. "Thank you so much." I squeezed his leg affectionately and I silently cursed myself as I felt my eyes stinging.

"Janet, don't cry. You know how awkward I get."

His comment was so unexpected that we both started to laugh. Really laugh. This, unfortunately, forced a single couplet of tears to escape and I couldn't hide my happiness and relief. But it didn't matter because I was so much closer to getting him back.

We spent the rest of the day preparing the lab and organising Riff Raff's work. Although it was hard work, I could not stop smiling and, for the whole afternoon, Riff Raff and I laughed, joked and worked as a team. My determination was going to have gained me a friend, a lover and a new life. For once, things were going right for Janet Weiss.


	8. Remember

_**Hey everyone! Again, sorry for the delay in updating, but it's an extra-long chapter again to make up for it! Thanks again for the support and reviews, I honestly really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Weeks passed and the atmosphere in the manor was very tense indeed. Riff Raff worked tirelessly, day and night, in the lab and I began to worry about him. If I didn't bring him food, I feared that he would just forget to eat and he looked so exhausted. For a while, I selfishly allowed him to continue without mentioning that he should perhaps take a break, but his frailty was becoming too obvious to ignore.

On one of my usual visits to the lab with an evening snack, I decided to broach the subject. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response I was unlikely to get. I looked down from the balcony and, as I had suspected, Riff Raff had not noticed the knock or my presence. The redness under his eyes was even more pronounced and, as he looked up at me, it was visible even from the balcony that his eyes were bloodshot and hungry for sleep.

"Hey, Riff Raff, just brought you a snack," I said quietly. He looked up from his work, grunted and ignored the food. "Maybe you should take a break? You look so tired."

He stopped what he was doing and glared at me. "And how do you know when I need a break?" His lack of sleep was also making him quite irritable.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried that you're working too hard. There's no rush." Riff Raff raised an eyebrow as we both knew that I was desperate for Frank to return. "I really appreciate what you're doing, but I don't want you to kill yourself in the process! Please, just stop and we can have our food together maybe? We haven't had a 'civilised meal' in weeks."

Riff Raff pondered this suggestion for a moment. "Maybe I could take a short break… I need to eat, after all."

"And, Riff Raff, I need to check your wounds."

He rolled his eyes like a teenager being lectured by a parent but picked up his food and headed for the dining room. He opened the door, his hand shaking and struggling with the weight, and stopped, mouth agape.

"You've… set the table." He said, incredulous.

"Yes, well, you've been busy so I thought that I'd… buttle for once."

We shared a smile and I went back to the kitchen to get my meal, and some drinks. I returned and we ate in silence, Riff Raff still indiscriminately angry. But as his food disappeared, the furrow of his brow faded and he managed a courteous smile when he had finished. He began to rise from his seat but I gestured for him to remain as I cleared the table. I returned to him with the first aid kit, which he glared at in disgust, quickly and set about checking his wounds.

"Riff Raff, can I just ask you…" I began, without looking at him, "why haven't you brought Magenta back to life? Don't you want to?"

"OF COURSE I WANT HER, HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST…" Riff Raff's outburst caused me to flinch away from him but I quickly resumed my work. "I think about it every day, Janet."

I stopped unwrapping the bandage and looked into his eyes. "Then how can you not do it?"

Riff Raff opened his mouth to speak but then took a moment to compose himself. He sighed, in an oddly fatherly way, as if amused by my naivety. "Because I don't know how much she will remember. Because I don't know if she'll come back exactly the same. I killed her… it wouldn't be the same. At least now, she's all mine."

I nodded, admiring his candidness. His wound had healed nicely, so I only needed to change the dressing but I did so slowly, not wanting this shared moment to end. I felt closer to Riff Raff now than I ever had, and I smiled as I realised that he trusted me enough to be himself. He trusted me as a friend.

"Your wounds are healing, Riff Raff. There, all done," I said cheerfully, surprised at my own motherly tone as I tied the bandage. "So, how are things going?" I added, trying to hide my antici…pation.

"Very well, Janet, it's going very well indeed."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something. You need to be aware that there is a potential for things to go wrong. Frank was never happy with his… creations, they never turned out the way he had hoped. Hopefully, because he isn't being mixed with anyone else, he should be exactly the same but, you need to prepare yourself, Janet."

"Why didn't you warn me before now?"

"Would it have changed your mind? Or would you have still wanted me to try?"

Riff Raff greeted my silence with a smile, knowing that he had made the right decision, but this quickly faded. "There are some things that I would like you to think about, however, before we try this. You won't like what I'm about to say, but it is necessary." I nodded, apprehensive but ready. I sat back in my chair and Riff Raff leant over the table on the opposite side, staring intensely. "I want you to remember that Frank is not from this planet, Janet. I want you to remember how he used you for sex, and the horrible things he said about you. I want you to remember how Frank really was."

By this point, I was already in tears. I felt his dominant hand across my face, in this very room. I saw his mocking smile as he chased me. I saw Riff Raff's misery. I saw Eddie's carcass.

"And, Janet, remember this…" Riff Raff walked towards me and placed a hand on my arm, all without breaking eye contact, "Remember Columbia."

My face fell into my hands and stifled my woeful sobs. "Why must you do this to me, you horrible, horrible man?" Riff Raff was silent as he watched me fall apart. Columbia, the last person to fall victim to Frank's charm. She fell in love with him and what did she get? A big fat nothing. Frank had taken what he wanted for her and then moved on, leaving her to watch his many, many other conquests without a care. Yes, she had had Eddie – like I had had Brad – but Frank couldn't even allow her that. Like Brad and I couldn't have had our happy ending. And in the end, she had died grieving for him, before he had even gone. Maybe Riff Raff had spared her when he shot her – at least she didn't see him go.

I lifted my head, my neck feeling heavy with melancholy and looked at Riff Raff with fire in my eyes, my body shaking and bulbous tears still flowing. "She couldn't change him, Janet. And she knew that. If you asked her, do you think she's say that it was all worth it?"

"Yes," I said, without having to think, "because it was fun while it lasted. I have to try, Riff Raff, you know I do. I have to try."

I began to sob again. Riff Raff placed an awkward but comforting arm around my shoulders and whispered, "I'm sorry, I had to make sure. Go and get a good night's sleep, Janet. Tomorrow is going to be a long one."


	9. Reunion No 2

_**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry about my lack of updates. Life's been pretty mad lately, and fanfiction had to take a lower priority. But anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I made it a bit longer than normal to try and make up for my absence. Thanks for all of the support so far, as always. Please read, review and share. Really interested to hear what you guys think! Also, a special thanks to my friend David Bulman for helping me with some ideas! **_

Despite Riff Raff's advice, sleep had managed to escape me all night. I had tossed and turned, trying to find comfort but my thoughts prevented me. My heart raced uncomfortably quickly into the early hours and closing my eyes only increased my worry. Today was the day I had been waiting for, praying for. But the line between excitement and fear had never been more blurred.

By 5am, I had given up completely. I opened the curtains in my room and looked out at the sky. It was a deep blue, hazy with a hint of the sunrise to come. The stars were still twinkling but the moon was low. I rubbed my eyes and yawned with an animated stretch, still unsure about the day's events. My eyes were heavy and my body ached and so I dressed slowly, having to sit down between each garment of clothing.

I had chosen my clothes last night after much deliberation. Something to show Frank the new me. My shortest skirt, stocking and suspenders, a corset-ribbed top… you know, Transylvania-style. As I finished applying my make-up with my plum lipstick, I looked into the mirror and sighed. While I tousled my hair, impressed at how well I scrubbed up, I found myself distracted. I closed my eyes and I saw Frank – I ran through every scenario, every possible way he could react. But then, I saw Brad. I remembered our wedding day. Betty and Ralph wished us the happiness that they themselves had found. She had dried my tears before the photos, beaming like a proud parent, like my parents had done also. They were tears of happiness, but also of fear. Fear of the enormity of the task of moving on from our past, from Frank. Was it because I knew then that it could never be done?

I could not think of Frank without thinking of Brad, and vice versa. The feeling that I had betrayed them both always haunted me. But I was strong. I could choose to be a tragic damsel, or I could see the silver lining. To love is to live. And I had loved twice.

By 6:30am, I was downstairs and pacing the kitchen, wishing that my stomach would let me eat. Instead, I decided to make myself a cup of tea and open a new packet of cigarettes. I took my mug and proceeded to the lab, a painful lump now in my throat. I thought that, in my slumber, I had somehow managed to get lost, but I soon realised that I was indeed in the lab but it had changed since I had last been there. The most prominent change was the familiar red tank in the centre of the room. Riff Raff's desk had been moved to clear space, but there were still pieces of paper scattered around like confetti. I found Riff Raff slumped over in desk and with a pencil still in his hand, as if he had fell asleep while adding the finishing touches to his recipe for man.

His was apparently in a deep sleep as my presence had not disturbed him and I felt it would be a shame to wake him, as well as selfish. Instead, I slowly approached the tank and tried to peer inside. Frank's body was suspended in the tank, as Rocky's had been on the night my life had changed. His body was draped in an old sheet, only leaving the head uncovered. The jelly-like substance surrounding him and keeping him still smelled clinical, almost like a hospital, and being near it for even a couple of minutes was making my eyes sting. I backed away but looked longingly at him through the panes on the side of the tank, similar to his coffin, while the excitement buzzed through me as I realised that soon we would have him back. Flaws and all, Frank would be alive.

I heard the sound of rustling paper behind me, and turned to find that in an involuntary sleep-induced movement, Riff Raff had knocked a pile of papers onto the floor. Pencils and other stationary clattered onto the floor, the sound ricocheting around the hollow room. I rushed to help him by collecting his papers and he visibly flinched – I think it was a mix of still being half-asleep and being on-edge for the day's events. He mumbled good morning as he watched me scramble his possessions together, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Riff," I said cheerfully. I had placed my cup on his desk and he assumed it was his. I said nothing and allowed him to continue, feeling rather guilty as I had flicked my ash into it. However, he did not notice the odd taste, so it seemed a shame to tell him. "Are we just about ready to go?"

"Yes, Janet, I believe we are," Riff replied. There was a melancholy tone to his voice, perhaps exaggerated by his grogginess. But mostly, it was because Riff knew that today could possibly go disastrously wrong. I put a comforting hand on Riff's shoulder and the twitch that I come to accept as his smile flickered in acknowledgement. "I suppose I should get started."

Usually I would protest and allow him some proper rest, or at least some breakfast but I admit that I acted selfishly and could not wait much longer. He hobbled over to the tank and peered in as I had done. His apprehension was obvious and I felt a pang of guilt, but as much as this was about Frank being revived, it was also about Riff Raff doing this for me as a good friend.

Knowing that Riff Raff would only become infuriated if I tried to help, I sat and watched as he pottered around the lab, checking equipment and calculations. I myself must have dozed off because the next time I looked up, Riff Raff was waiting patiently by the tank, staring at me. "Sorry, Riff," I mumbled. "Is he ready?"

Riff Raff nodded and so I rushed to his side. "Go and turn the red wheel over there." I ran to the controls, next to the monitor where I had first used to discover Brad's indiscretion and turned the wheel as instructed until the potion rack dropped to Riff's height. He took a deep breath and began to add the ingredients, his face steeped in concentration and panic as he frantically worked. The manic glee that I had seen in Frank's eyes when he had brought Rocky to life was nowhere to be seen; Riff's had determination and quiet confidence.

Instead of the rainbow that had appeared and had in fact been vital to the creation of Rocky, the tank had simply became cloudy, a mix of grey and purple, similar to the colour of mild bruising, leaving only the silhouette of Frank's body visible. "Turn it back!" Riff Raff yelled. I did as I was instructed, and stopped when I heard the clunk of metal hitting the ceiling. Riff Raff had disappeared from view but quickly returned with a metal structure which I had not seen before. He silently attached it to the tank and plugged it into what looked like a small generator.

"Riff Raff, what is that?" No reply. "Riff, what are you doing?" No reply. He had stepped back from the contraption, holding a remote in his hand. "Riff Raff, tell me what that is, right now!"

"I'm sorry, Janet." He pressed a button on the remote and the tank groaned. I looked to Riff Raff for answers, tears stinging my eyes as I realised what was about to happen. "Whatever happens, don't go anywhere near the tank. Once the process starts, you can't stop it." He had begun to shout above the roar of the generator. I looked back to the tank to see it glow with sparks of electricity, almost blinding us. The smoggy water began to move, and the silhouette began to jerk awkwardly. I could only cover my mouth and watch as the contraption leapt into life, shrieking as if the metal was in pain.

The lights in the lab shorted out with the amount of power the tank needed and flickered briefly before leaving us in the darkness with occasional sparks from the electricity. And then it began. The creaking metal was drowned out by a piercing cry. I started to ask Riff Raff what the sound was, but I soon realised that the sound was coming from within the tank. Instinctively, Riff Raff grabbed me as I tried to run towards Frank and pulled me to the floor. Looking back, I thought that he was just restraining me, but, in hindsight, I think he was comforting me.

As I broke down, shaking and sobbing, he held me in his arms. I lay on the floor, reaching out to Frank while Riff then lay next to me with his arms over me. I called his name in the hope that he knew that I was here and that it would be over soon. I watched as the black figure in the tank involuntarily contorted and thrashed, knowing that I could do nothing. The adrenaline from my panic soon diminished and, exhausted, I lay on the floor still crying silent tears as Frank's screams continued. I covered my ears, just wanting it to stop and closed my eyes as hard as I could.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken. "Janet, it's over. It's stopped, Janet." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. The lights had come back on and the room was silent.

"Did it work?" I asked desperately. "That was his voice, Riff, that was him… screaming."

I looked at the tank and the figure was now motionless. I was praying, to no-one in particular, that it had worked. It had to work. I stood, rather unsteadily, and approached the tank once again. The fog began to clear to reveal Frank's face. His eyes were still closed. I turned to Riff Raff with rage in my eyes. I knew he had tried his best, but I just wished he had tried harder. There was true remorse in his eyes, however, and this was his scientific failure as well as my wake. Neither of us could speak – what was there to say? I walked away from Riff and Frank, feeling empty and disappointed to say the least.

Just as I reached the elevator, Riff Raff exclaimed, "Wait! Janet, wait! He's… Frank, he's…" I turned and ran to the tank to see a… still motionless Frank.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Riff Raff, I swear you…" But then I saw what he was talking about. I peered further into the tank. The jelly had disintegrated and Frank lay on the cold metal. His skin seemed as if it was literally crawling, but it was the pigment brightening. It spread across his body steadily like a rash, finally flushing out his face. His eyelids began to twitch and flutter as if they were about to open. I looked at Riff Raff, who seemed as excited as I – his experiment had been a success.

"Frank… can you hear me?" I said quietly. "Frank?"

To our amazement, Frank lifted his arm to his face, shielding his eyes from the light. I burst into tears again, so relieved that it had worked. He groaned as the rest of his body began to wake up – understandably, he probably felt a bit stiff. And then, he opened his eyes and looked up at Riff and I. He seemed confused and was probably a bit scared at us peering down at him, crying and grinning wildly.

"Master…" Riff Raff gasped, amazed at his own success.

"Frank," I whispered, "you're alive!"

Frank pulled himself up to a sitting position in his cocoon. "What the hell is going on? And who on Transylvania are you?"


	10. Recovery

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the delay in updating this fanfic, I've just been really busy lately. Hope this chapter makes up for my absence. And, once again, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and shared this fanfic. I'll try to update again soon and get back into some sort of schedule. **_

Riff Raff and I were silent as Frank composed himself and dragged himself up. He screamed at us to explain but we were both speechless, coming to terms with what we had done. He couldn't remember me.

"Please, you have to remember," I begged him. I fell to the floor in front of him, pleading.

Frank pulled himself out of the tank and swayed on his feet. He rubbed his eyes and they narrowed as he tried. He turned to Riff Raff, making him cower instinctively. "Riff Raff?"

Riff smiled and stood straight again. "Master," he gasped. "Yes, master."

"And… Janet?"

I leapt up. "Yes, Frank. It's me!"

"I know you, but I don't know how." Frank's voice was quiet. It was unnerving to see him to confused and terrified. "Why can I not remember anything?"

I looked at Riff Raff and silently asked him what we should say. His eyes were wide with adrenaline.

"Frank…" I began. "You… died. But Riff Raff brought you back to life."

"I died?" My heart ached.

"Yes, Frank." The words barely escaped my mouth as a hoarse whisper.

He looked frantically at both of us, his eyes shining with disbelief. His long eyelashes fluttered and he promptly slumped down against the tank. I rushed to Frank's side and held him, still feeling the chill of death on his skin.

"It seems that Dr Furter has fainted from the shock," Riff said monotonously.

"Really?" I barked sarcastically. "Quick, help me get him to a bed."

"Frank? Frank? Are you awake?"

A small moan emerged from his pursed, painted lips as he began to stir. It had been a few hours since his swoon. After much complaining from Riff Raff – mainly concerning my apparent lack of gratitude for his successful experiment – we managed to carry him to one of the downstairs bedrooms which now housed what was his and Rocky's marital bed.

"Jan… Janet?"

My heart leapt. "Yes, my darling?"

His eyes flickered open, as if this alone was draining too much energy, and they eventually focused on me. His lips quivered as he tried to speak but the agony etched on his face showed. I passed him a glass of water and he managed to take the straw into his mouth (an action which inexplicably made me shiver) and take a small drink.

"You look a lot different from when we last met. A lot… better." I froze – he remembers. "I just wish you didn't have to see me like this. So… vulnerable…"

"Don't say that. You could never be vulnerable. You're Dr Furter!" Frank smiled meekly. "I'll leave you to rest."

As soon as I had risen from my chair, Frank's eyes had closed and he was peacefully sleeping once again. I leant over the bed and kissed him gently on the forehead, taking in his scent and the taste of his powder. I ached to do more but, although I hated to admit it, he was vulnerable. I needed him to remember everything before I told him, showed him, how I felt. It's completely laughable to think that I had an opportunity to take advantage of Frank, but that's what made it so sad.

I was walking towards the door, my heart not knowing whether to leap or sink, when I heard Frank groan again. I knelt by his side ready to nurse his pain, but I soon realised that he wasn't really in pain. He was smiling in his sleep, his tongue occasionally protruding to lick his lips while his fingers dug into the mattress. I felt myself blush but could not look away as memories of our one night together flooded back. Is that what he was dreaming about?

He seemed to calm and only mumbles were audible and the occasional throaty laugh. I closed my eyes and thought back to that night, my body breaking out in goose bumps at the thought of us sharing these thoughts; the thought that that night could bring back his memory. My whole body pulsated as emotion overwhelmed me – a sensation that was inevitable around Frank – and reached out and brushed my hand against his. I looked towards the door, checking that Riff Raff hadn't been skulking in the background. The coast was clear. I looked back to Frank, still asleep, smirking and making the occasional whimper. Before I knew it, I was leaning over the bed, placing my lips gently along his jawline and his neck. I smiled as I continued and his writhing became more pronounced. I felt his jaw move; his mouth was open and he was trying to say something: "Oh, Rockeh!"

My body froze and I blushed, this time of sheer embarrassment. I recoiled from the bed as an irrational wave of jealousy coursed through me.

"Is he awake?" Riff Raff's voice made me jump.

"No, he's dreaming. Or remembering."

"You should be happy, Janet. It's a step back to the Frank we know…" I foolishly waited for him to say "and love." Riff Raff's look of disgust only grew stronger as Frank became louder. "Maybe we should give him some privacy."


	11. Love and Hate

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about another long delay between chapters, I've had the worst writer's block! As always, hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to read and review. Also, thanks for all of the support so far, it's been amazing.**_

With each day, Frank's memory returned fragment by fragment. However, I grew impatient as none of these fragments contained me. It was all 'Rocky this, Rocky that' and, as childish as it was, my jealousy made me shake with rage every time I heard his name.

I looked forward to spending time alone with Frank every day; we would sit and talk about nothing in particular and laugh about things that weren't really that funny, me silently willing him to kiss me and remember. And then, he would say his name and my face would fall, my smile would fade and the moment would be lost.

As my patience grew thin, Riff Raff became more on edge. It seemed inevitable that Frank's memory would return in its entirety at some point and it would reveal Riff's murderous inclinations. Frank tried to talk to him, but Riif's (rational) paranoia would not allow himself to grow close to this much more mellow Frank. At least Frank was the sort of person who was too self-involved to notice Riff's discomfort.

One morning, I decided to make breakfast for Riff Raff and I in an attempt to ease his apprehensions. I awoke as early as I could and began cooking, even before my visit to Frank's chambers. The monotony of domesticity somehow allowed my mind to wander away from my troubles for a brief interlude of blissful ignorance. Perhaps it wondered too far, as by the time I remembered the cigarette in my hand, the ash had fell into the otherwise perfect bacon and egg sandwiches. In my frustration, I tried to wipe the grey stains away, but only proceeded to grind it in and burn my fingers, resulting in a loud yelp which alerted Riff Raff to my presence and therefore my plan. When Riff Raff arrived in the kitchen, I was still cursing under my breath and finding sweet relief from the cold water tap.

"Scolded yourself?" Riff drawled with as much concern as he could muster. "I could tell by the way you… screamed."

I looked over my shoulder and scowled jokingly, finding Riff's presence – the fact that he had rushed to my side… sort of – surprisingly comforting.

"Yes, while trying to make _you_ some breakfast," I moaned, deciding not to tell him that he was about to eat a carcinogenic sandwich. "How are you feeling?"

Riff Raff opened his mouth to speak but apparently could not, taken aback by having to put his fears into words. "I'm good, Janet. Pleased, that my experiment has been a success."

"Don't play dumb, Riff," I barked, menacingly waving a spatula in his direction, "I know what's going on and so do you. Eventually he's going to remember everything."

"We don't know that…" Riff's voice was quiet, heavy with naivety. I simply looked at him, eyebrows raised. "This was a bad idea."

"It's a bit late for that now! And you're wrong. You better not be thinking of getting your laser…"

"Of course not, Janet" he said rather unconvincingly. "I felt something after I killed him. I'm told it's called 'guilt'."

"That didn't stop you when Magenta…."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT, DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" I think Riff thought this would've silenced me. Perhaps the old Janet would have.

"I think I know why you haven't brought Magenta back to life," I said triumphantly.

He sighed. "Enlighten me." His eyes narrowed, daring me to continue.

"After everything that Frank did to you… and you're more scared of Magenta than you are of Frank. Now, to most people that wouldn't make any sense – it didn't make much sense to me at first, but then I thought about it and it was like, 'that's it'. I mean, you guys are pretty crazy anyway, so I needed to think outside the box, and then everything made sense! Now, tell me, honestly, are you scared of her? Or are you scared of how she makes you feel?"

When I eventually closed my mouth, I realised I had ranted for quite a while without breathing and so began gasping it in, the only sound breaking into Riff Raff's stunned silence.

"Magenta could be quite brutal when she wanted to be – with her hands as well as her tongue. Her vituperation was terrifying, and her strength doubled when the red mist descended, but the most horrific thing? She made me feel… human." He spat the last word, as I looked on in disbelief. "I liked being the detached person, the onlooker, the observer. She… manipulated me into these feelings that I never wanted!"

He was shaking now, his voice weak and his eyes glistening.

"There's a very fine line between love and hate, Janet, don't they say? I disagree. Love and hate are the same thing. The longer we were together, the more toxic we became. If she was still alive… it would have only grown worse. And that's why. If she were alive, I could not promise that I would not harm her again. This is the best punishment for me, and the safest place for her to be."

There was nothing I could say to Riff Raff to make him feel any better, and I don't think he wanted me to. His pain was a punishment he had chosen to accept. I sat next to him and put my arm around him, holding him as he shook and wept as if in some very real physical pain. But I didn't have much time to console him.

An almighty roar bellowed through the house

"Where is that useless, sad excuse for a living creature? You killed me, you bastard. Riff Raff, you coward, where are you?"


	12. House Rules

_**Hey everyone! SO sorry about the long delay on this chapter, again! Hopefully you all enjoy. Please continue to read, review and share with friends. And thank you to all of the support you have all shown me so far, it means a lot. **_

Riff and I froze as we heard Frank's footsteps echo through the house, quickly closing in on us. Riff looked at me with wide, desperate eyes, frozen in fear. The kitchen door flew open, a noticeable stiletto-hole in the wood, to reveal the unstoppable force that was Frank. His heaving breaths filled the room, his eyes glowing with knowledge that we all with he didn't have.

It all happened within an instant. Frank leapt across the kitchen counter, sending my perfect sandwich hurtling across the room, with hands outstretched ready to find Riff Raff's neck. Riff begged for mercy from Frank's rage, hiding behind the flimsy furniture as I pathetically chased them, trying to protect my brother in arms. It was surprising how effective Frank's effeminate fighting style was, as he managed to land a few slaps. I screamed at Frank to stop, more scared for Riff's safety than my own.

Riff ran from the kitchen into the dining area, hiding behind what was once Frank's chair at the head of the table. There was a brief standoff before Frank threw the chair with ease, smashing the table and showering me with glass.

And then everything happened in slow motion. Frank pulled back a muscular arm for what would be the final blow. I grabbed the first thing that came to hand and smashed it over Frank. He collapsed, surrounded by pieces of the shattered vase, and slumped into the foetal position. There was a small groan as Frank rolled onto his back, coughing and blinking rapidly.

"Well, how things have changed…" said Frank, slowly pulling himself up. "How you have changed, Janet."

"You could've killed him!"

"He killed me first!"

My anger faded as his eyes pierced me, something telling me that this was it – he remembered me, everything. I held out my hand hesitantly to help him up, my whole body shuddering as we touched. He stood over me, looking triumphantly over me and gave me that one-in-a-million wild smile. My arms latched around him tightly, my eyes brimming with tears, the events which had just taken place quickly fading. "Oh Frank, I've missed you."

I pulled back to look up at him. He looked proud yet slightly baffled, like he was confused by that level of proximity to someone unless you were about to have sex with them.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Riff gasped as he rose, clutching at his neck, "but, what the devil happens now?"

Frank went to pounce on him again, but I still had a grasp on his wrist. Frank turned and raised his hand, but I was too quick. I ducked to his left and landed a slap of my own.

"I think what happens now is that we calm the fuck down!" I yelled. Frank held his face pathetically and recoiled. "This has to stop, we can't live like this!"

"I'd like to remind you, Janet, that I am a murder victim. Wouldn't you be… slightly annoyed if someone killed you?"

God, I loved it when he said my name. "Yes, Frank, I suppose I would, but we need to get past this. Yes, Riff killed you but…"

"Oh, so it's 'Riff' now, is it? I see how it is…"

"Frank, focus! Riff and I are friends. He brought you back to life, Frank, and I think you need to be more appreciative! Riff told me that he felt guilty after he killed you, and I think he has proved that! You can't treat him like a punch bag – no wonder he snapped after what you did to him! Things have to change around here, for everyone's sake."

"I like this new, dominant Janet," Frank smirked, obviously deflecting. I bit my lip to hide my embarrassed smile. "It should make for some interesting sparring, I suppose."

"Riff Raff, put the kettle on. I suggest we sit and discuss this like adults."

"How very British of you, but I shall oblige."

Riff shuffled off into the kitchen as I tried to rearrange the dining room into some sort of order. Frank tried to move his chair back to the head of the table, but instead whimpered pathetically as he failed to move it more than an inch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look around and, realising that no-one was rushing to his aid, lifted the chair with ease back to its rightful place.

Still silent, we sat opposite each other, glaring across the table which had once hidden Eddie's corpse. Frank pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow as seductively as he could, as only Frank could, his eyes tracing by body which such intensity it felt as if he was using his fingertips. I felt my chest tighten and my toes curled underneath the table, luckily out of his sight; I couldn't let him in just yet – I had to show him how much I had changed and that I could stand up to him that I imagined no-one ever had before. I manage to keep my expression frozen, showing no signs of weakness, but Frank upped his game by bringing out the puppy dog eyes with a hint of a deceptively wicked pout. By this point, my fingernails were digging so hard into my thighs that I could've drawn blood, but I held strong. Game, set…

Riff returned and sat next to me, his slouch more pronounced as he gazed at the floor, shuffling his feet. Frank had calmed and so I took my opportunity to lay some ground rules for the house. I was scared that Riff may feel I was overstepping the mark, but his grateful smile allowed me to continue every time I glanced over to him. Frank, somewhere between bemused and betrayal, simply nodded at each of my 'suggestions', as each time he opened his mouth I simply proceeded to speak louder and glare until it closed.

The conversation was centred on the treatment of Riff Raff. I made it clear that I could not let Frank get away with his violent outbursts and that I would not be afraid to defend him. However, I'm sure that this would've excited Frank more than scared him, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I also made it clear that Riff, although happy to remain butler and chef in the house, he would not be a slave. Frank was not too pleased about the no physical punishment rule but, again, he deflected with some witty but wildly inappropriate remarks which somewhat broke my concentration, but I soldiered on with a ridiculous level of willpower I didn't know I had.

By the time I had listed my demands, I had Frank right where I wanted him. He was finding it hard to ignore the new, feisty Janet, and it was obvious that he was finding it very hard to read me. The new Janet was intriguing, and he liked it. Riff was still hesitant to speak or go anywhere near Frank – fear like Riff's does not fade overnight – but him reaching out and squeezing my hand was all the gratitude he needed to show.

"I have but one question," Frank eventually announced. We paused expectantly, eyebrows raised. "We can still have the Transylvanian conventions?"

"NO!"


	13. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

_**Hello everyone! Long time no see **____** Sorry for the long break in chapters. I moved house and I only rarely have internet access to upload anything now, but I promise to try to get back into the swing of things. I went to see Rocky Horror LIVE this week for the first time and it's given me the motivation to continue and definitely a new perspective on the story! Please read and review and, as always, thank you for your continued support.**_

The next few weeks were uncomfortable and tense to say the least. While Riff Raff and I found ways to occupy ourselves fairly easily in the house, Frank rattled around impatiently and generally caused a deliberate nuisance like a shut-out toddler. He missed likewise company, being the centre of attention, in the house and at his extravagant parties and felt like he was being punished for who he was, I suppose. He looked like a lost puppy most of the time, wandering the house without purpose with the occasional misguided outburst, thankfully aimed most of the time at inanimate objects.

While he was the same selfish, arrogant Frank I remembered - he had not thought to ask of Magenta's whereabouts, or of Brad's - he was still frail and spent most of his time asleep between his brief outbursts and restless energy. The scars on his back were beginning to fade, although they would never go away completely, and his arm began to heal once he allowed me to apply splints and clean it for him daily. I awoke Frank in the morning with a small breakfast and some painkillers, ready with my dwindling medical supplies to tend to his wounds. At first he protested, insisting he needed no help, but I eventually convinced him otherwise. I was the first thing he saw in the morning, and the last thing he saw at night.

He asked me about his dreams and asked me if they were a memory or a figment of his imagination. He told me every morning of different dreams and nightmares but I did not tell him that it was unnecessary; that I could hear his screams every night, of pain and of pleasure. Most dreams were of Rocky and of his home planet, occasionally of Eddie, but this morning was different.

At 10am, as every morning, I entered his room after knocking lightly and laid out his breakfast and pills on the small table by his bed. I faced his bed as his eyes began to open wearily and we smiled and said good morning. I helped him sit up so that I could place a breakfast tray over his legs: this morning was syrup pancakes, a meal which was almost becoming one of his favourites. As he started to eat, I opened his curtains and began tidying and, like every morning, he began to tell me of his dreams.

"Janet, I had another very strange dream last night… it seemed so real." I nodded for him to continue. "It was about you and… you and I." I could not hide my excitement as I felt my eyes widen and a smile creep across my pale face. "We were talking about… Brad? And, you… gave in to me. I seduced you, didn't I, Janet?"

My breathing had become heavy as I relived the night with him. "Yes, Frank. We spent the night together. And it was amazing."

Frank laughed seductively. "Indeed it was, Janet. But the way you looked at me… it was more than lust. It was like… I don't know. But then, Rocky, you and Rocky…"

Frank's eyes seemed to well, as did mine. "I know, Frank. I'm sorry. It was like I wasn't able to control myself anymore. And, after you slept with Brad, I didn't think…"

"I slept with Brad? It was busy night, wasn't it?" Frank smiled, with none of the anger present which I expected.

"Yes… you changed me, Frank. You changed the way I thought about sex, and love. And, well, everything."

We sat in silence for a short while, catching up with our racing minds. I cried as he looked on awkwardly, remembering my feelings for him, and for Brad, and for Rocky. I felt guilt and sadness, yet an overwhelming sense of euphoric nostalgia. It would've been so easy for me to break down, but I knew that I had to tell Frank everything I had wanted to since I had left.

"You never realised who much you affected everyone you knew. You make people question their values and way of life and, although most would realise that you could never reciprocate, you made people fall in love with you, with the way you could make them feel, for those few moments, like the most important person in the world. I used to feel so angry that you had taken advantage of me, that it was all a game to you… and, don't get me wrong, you played that part so convincingly… it was after the floor show that I realised. When I saw you so vulnerable, so belittled, I realised that that was all it was – a part to be played, what people had come to expect from you."

"Janet, stop, please," Frank whimpered, knowing that I was getting too close to the truth.

"Rose tint my world… a mental mindfuck can be nice… don't dream it, be it… why didn't I see it sooner? You wanted to escape from Transsexual, Transylvania… to escape your life back home. We all wanted an escape… and we found you."

Frank's body convulsed as he started to cry, unable to refute my assumptions.

"Frank, I came back because I fell in love with you, rightly or wrongly. But, I also came back because I wanted to tell that I understood. I started turning tricks to make money, yes, but every night, I became someone else, someone you taught me I could be without being ashamed. I became the Janet you wanted me to be and, deep down, the one I wanted to be. And… I wanted to thank you."

"Stop! Janet, stop… I didn't do anything for you, I did it for me! I did it for fun, I needed chaos to thrive on, and by God there was chaos. I needed to be the centre of attention, to be adored!"

"And you are! You've been gone for so long, and you are still the only one I think about… the only person in this world I owe my gratitude. I have adored you for these past weeks because I care, you have been my only thoughts… and there was no chaos. There was only you. I accept you, for exactly who you are, if only you would only show me."

Frank attempted, unsuccessfully, to control his emotional outburst. I took his hand and his breathing slowed. He opened his mouth but words failed to form. I squeezed his hand and comforted him as best I could. Once he had regained control, he said something which I will remember forever.

"Take my makeup off."

"What?"

"I want you to take my makeup off, Janet."


	14. Underneath

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! Hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Thank you, as always, for the positive feedback as it keeps me going. So please read, review and share! x**_

We did not speak while I wiped away Frank's mask, already smudged from his silent tears. He did not look at me, he did not move. His skin beneath, allowed to breathe, was radiant and soft - unsurprisingly moisturised. When I was done, I sat back in my chair, trying to acclimatise to the real Frank - he was handsome, with a strong jaw, paled only by the deep sadness in his eyes averting my gaze.

Despite his numerous sexual partners, this was the first time, I supposed, that anyone had seen Frank completely naked. The only other time I had seen such intense emotion in Frank's eyes was just before his murder - his eyes welled, terrified and vulnerable. I reached forward to wipe away his tears and his hand grabbed mine. I felt a warm shiver pulse through my skin as I began to blush. I sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the warmth from his body as our legs touched. Frank shuffled in the bed to move closer, our lips now inches apart, longing to be closer still. I ran my fingers through Frank's untamed mane and pulled him closer, still looking into his eyes.

"Janet, I feel strange," Frank whispered. "I feel so... close to you."

To Frank's surprise, I pressed my lips against his, his tongue taking only a moment to respond to mine. Expecting his hands to instinctively begin to claw at my clothes and pull me into bed, to my surprise, Frank pulled away. He smiled sweetly and, like nothing had happened, started to eat the remnants of his pancakes.

Still trying to process the events of the morning, I decided to go for a walk in the manor grounds, wandering aimlessly, attempting to organise my thoughts. The reunion with Frank and the progress of our relationship was going well, albeit slowly, but I still felt like something wasn't right. I had imagined that kiss between Frank and I a million times, and now that it had happened...

My thoughts were interrupted by the hounds beginning to bark. I turned and saw Riff Raff about to feed them. It suddenly occurred to me that I had been neglecting Riff, and that I should spend more time with him. I supposed that once Frank was more mobile, it would be easier.

I lit a cigarette as Riff came to join me where I was sat after feeding the dogs. We sat quietly for a moment, taking in the nature around us. For the first time in a long time, the silence felt awkward.

"You seem upset. I take it Frank hasn't remembered yet?"

"He has actually," I exclaimed, slightly more angrily than I intended to.

"Oh. I thought you would have been..."

"Happier? Yeah, me too. Before I knew it, the story was pouring out of my mouth while Riff Raff listened attentively. The dream, the kiss, the rejection… "I know you said that Frank may change, but this is just too weird."

Riff Raff's reply was interrupted by an almighty crash, the sound emanating from the manor. We both jumped up, bolting to the front door, following the sound of more crashes and Frank's roaring through the house. I burst into the kitchen, immediately having to duck to avoid a plate hurtling towards me, and found Frank in a blind rage, hardly noticing that we were there. I yelled for him to stop, but he shouted again, throwing the toaster to the floor.

Riff and I looked at each other despairingly; neither of us were strong enough to restrain him. All we could do was look on, hoping that he would tire himself out, or there was no kitchen left to smash. When he looked as if he was slowing down, we tried again.

"Maste… Frank, please…"

"Frank, it's okay, calm down."

Out of breath, Frank hung his head, resting on the counter breathing heavily.

"Frank, darling, tell me what's wrong…"

He turned slowly to look at me. He had reapplied his make-up but was still in his dressing gown, his eye make-up smudged as if he had been crying. "I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled, and then proceeded in smashing the crockery left on the counter.

Riff and I backed away slowly, and Riff beckoned me to lean in,

"Riff, what's wrong with him?"

"I guess he's having trouble with the mixed emotions he's having. Maybe what happened between you two this morning has unsettled him. He can't understand it."

"But that's the point! Don't you see Riff? What happened this morning was not Frank and I can't understand it either. Can you?"

Silence.

"Can you? Riff Raff?"

He looked at me sheepishly, like a guilty 3 year old. I glared at him, imploring him to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Okay, don't get mad but…"

"RIFF RAFF!"

"I wasn't exactly truthful about how I brought Frank back to life…."

My heart started racing – I could have sworn I was having a heart attack. What had Riff Raff done to him? "I swear to God… spit it out!"

"Well, when Frank fell from the radio tower prop with Rocky, he hit his head with some force… there was no way he could have lived again with the state it was in…"

By this point, I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was about to faint. It was like I knew what he was going to say before he said it. Everything was clicking into place.

"I had to use some spare parts," Riff whispered.

"Whose spare parts?!" I yelled hysterically, loud enough to make Frank stop his rampage and turn to us. Riff looked terrified. I guess Frank was about to find out too.

"I had no choice! It was the only way! Frank would not be here now if I hadn't…"

"Riff Raff!" Frank and I barked in unison. "Who?"

"Columbia."


	15. The Explanation

_**Hey everyone! A very quick new chapter, it feels weird not having to apologise for the long gap between chapters! As usual, I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed so far and the on-going support. Someone anonymous reviewed and asked for an update which really spurred me on so, although it's not the longest, this is another instalment! Please let me know what you think, as that's how I can get better :) **_

_**PS I know the chapter name is a bit unimaginative, but its 1am and my brain is shutting down!**_

"When you fell, Fraaa… M-master… you did not only injure your arm, you hit your head on the side of the swimming pool with some force. My analysis showed that, if I had not done something, you could have been seriously brain damaged, your amnesia almost definitely considerably worse. It was the only way…"

"So, why didn't you tell us?" I hissed.

"… I am unsure. Perhaps, Janet, you would have been against it… given the track record for combining brains… but Columbia was an intelligent young woman, I doubt that his has detracted from Frank substantially…"

"Frank, what do you think?"

We turned to him after no immediate response. His eyes were wide, distant and his mouth moving as if unable to give out any sound. "It makes sense I suppose… why I have felt such turmoil."

"Yes, m-master, it seems that yours and Columbia's brains are not acting as one, as they should be. As if they are in conflict, creating different emotions to one another."

"What have you done to me, Riff Raff?"

Riff flinched, expecting a beating for his mistake, like the old days, but it looked like his theory was correct. Frank's face contorted with rage, but he only managed fitful sobs.

"Janet, please do not be angry with me. This was the only way, you must understand?"

"I'm sorry, Riff, I need some time to process all of this."

I stalked out and went to my room. I sat on the bed, waiting for my body to process the emotions and pick one to focus on, but no avail. I felt numb – how was I supposed to feel? So, the Frank that Riff brought back wasn't the same Frank I fell for. So, he had an ex-lover's brain combined with his. What difference had it really made? In fact, the only thing I had noticed was his increased sensitivity, tenderness… that was a good thing, right? Then why did I feel so… scared?

Looking back, I know exactly why. I had no idea how much of Columbia was there, how much Frank was actually left. Columbia's perspective on all of his memories… what would she think of me and my night with Frank? I knew then, I think, that if Frank and I had even the slightest chance, I would have to start from scratch, get to know him again – not that I knew him that well before in retrospect – and create new memories with the new Frank. The fact that Frank was so confused about him feeling something towards me told me everything – his past-life memories were jumbled now. He knew that I was someone who knew him, intimately, but to him, I was a stranger. I likened it to when you meet someone who reminds you of someone else very close to you but that thought did not give me much comfort. Once again, I was to play the waiting game.


	16. A Broken Promise

_**Hello again, everybody! A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this story. I had actually considered putting this story on hiatus for a while but I have been amazed and overwhelmed at the number of you who have still been reading and asking for updates, so I decided to stick with it. **_

_**Just a heads up, I may be changing the title and summary of the fic as I've had a few different ideas on where to take the story which are quite different from my original plan.**_

_**Also, a question… due to some of the things implied in this fanfic, do you think T is the correct rating? I'd appreciate some advice!**_

_**As always, huge thanks to all readers, thank you to the people who take time to review and share this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Starting from scratch with Frank turned out to be more difficult than I had first thought. The two parts of his brains were distinctly separate, and they were fighting constantly. Mid-conversation, his whole demeanour would change and, sometimes without him even speaking, you could see the swap. And, to be honest, neither Columbia nor Frank were the most stable of personalities to begin with. It was tough, but I kept telling myself that he was worth it. After breakfast, I headed almost immediately to Frank's bedroom, hopeful that I would catch him in a good mood. I knocked on the door.

"What?"

Nope. "It's only me," I said as cheerily as possible.

Frank simply grunted in reply.

I opened the door sheepishly to find Frank lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I smiled as he pretended to ignore me, a sulky teenager in a very womanly man's body.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Frank sighed loudly and glared in my direction. "We have literally just had breakfast together, not more than an hour ago. Nothing has changed since then."

I faltered slightly, but persevered. "What are your plans for today?"

"The same as every day, Janet - absolutely nothing, because I am stuck here, in this house, with you and Riff Raff."

"Well, okay… what would you like to do?" Frank looked up at me once more but did not say anything. "Come on, you can tell me."

His expression changed from quietly brooding to rage in a single instant. "Okay, then, Janet," he spat. "I'd like to host a Transylvanian convention, have the biggest party this side of Transsexual but, here I am, kept prisoner, living out my miserable life in solitude!"

I felt a welling in my chest. I could see how much Frank needed this. Needed to be around his own people. I saw it every day, the look of loneliness in his eyes. He was right – this wasn't much of an existence. While Riff Raff was quite happy to live on his own with little to no social interaction, it was killing Frank. And, as time went on, I had started to feel increasingly lonely too, to the point that I was looking for clients just to alleviate the boredom.

(My current career had been a topic of conversation between Frank and I on only the one occasion. It seemed to amuse and surprise him that little old Janet Weiss had chosen such a path, but it did not interest him much. Although, at one point, I had assumed that Frank would not have thought twice about asking to join me on my career path, it became clear that it was the chase that he was addicted to.)

However, Riff Raff had made his feelings on parties very clear indeed. He had confided in me, very candidly in fact, his reasons for apprehension. Some of the more wild parties, much more wild than the one Brad and I had attended, had resulted in many bad memories for Riff. From an intoxicated Frank not knowing when to stop whipping him and guests treating Riff abhorrently in ways which we both promised to never speak of again.

"_**Please, Janet, promise me that you will never allow it to happen again."**_

"_**Riff, I….**_

"_**PROMISE me, Janet. Protect me from those living nightmares."**_

"_**Okay, it's okay, Riff. I promise."**_

Even as the words rang in my head, Frank's eyes were convincing me of the fun we could have, drowning out Riff Raff's cried. Maybe, if I did this for him, it would fast track me into his affections. His stare, once again, held me and let all other afflictions fall away as it begged me to give in. He began to sob in front of me – another side effect of the brain amalgamation – as my loyalty to Riff Raff faltered and, eventually, crumbled.

"On one condition."

Frank's face beamed with hope and anticipation. "Yes?"

"You help me pick out an outfit."

Frank leapt across his room, squealing and enveloping me in his arms, mumbling thank yous and appreciation. I smiled until my face ached and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. These were the times I was glad of a little Columbia shining through Frank. I felt Frank's body heaving still, weeping happy tears into my neck and I revelled in the intimacy, hoping that my favour for him would result in a few favours of my own. And as I silently thanked Riff Raff for splicing their brains so perfectly, my smile faded as the guilt crept in.


End file.
